7teen: Heartshake
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP24: Blah, Blah, Blah, Robbie's got a crush and he's nervous. Blah, Blah, Blah, Coach Halder has a date, and he's nervous too. Blah, Blah, Blah, the gang steps in and tries to help out... ah heck with it, just start reading.
1. Intro: What's with Robbie?

**_Author's notes:_**

**_No, this isn't a Single Awareness Day (Valentine's Day) special; it's just posted on the day to liven the mood._**

**INTRO**

Jen woke up one morning and actually stepped outside of her room safely, by safely meaning there was no sign of Robbie just waiting to pounce on her with a prank. Nothing else seemed out of place either. No practical jokes were hidden around the house. For the first time in a while Jen was able to have a perfectly normal morning routine. "Am I… dreaming?" she asked aloud, that's when Jonesy came along and whapped her upside the head with the newspaper. "Ow!"

"Nope, you're wide awake."

"You know, a pinch is more traditional."

Robbie soon came down to breakfast, but he looked really different. He actually showered, and was wearing nice clothes, but he seemed rather nervous, and as he ate through breakfast he didn't seem to be paying too much attention to what he was doing. He spread butter on his bacon and dipped his bread in his Courtney's orange juice instead of his cocoa, and when his stepmother handed him his lunch for school, he took baby Emma from her grip instead. It wasn't until the little baby started squealing did he snap to and realize what he had done.

"Okay, Robbie, what is up with you?" Jen demanded to know.

"Me…?" Robbie sighed heavenly "Nothing, really." And he walked out the door forgetting to put his shoes on. Even Jonesy thought this wasn't like his little brother at all. Robbie had been acting this way for the past few days. Jonesy even got a job at _Frilly and Pink_ the other day.

_"My options aren't exactly favorable here."_ He said in his defense, but just the other day when he was on his way to work, he saw Robbie emerge from the place with that same goofy smile and holding a bouquet of fake pink roses, and a small pink teddy bear. He was even muttering to himself a bit, almost as if he was pretending to hand them to someone.

Suddenly, it all fit together. _"Robbie's got a crush!"_

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
we get to make all the rules  
spend more time with all my friends  
always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**


	2. In a Panic

**CHAPTER ONE**

Later that day at the mall, Coach Halder was in his office at the Penalty Box and gazing at a photo of a girl athlete in his old high-school, and even talking to himself too. "Agatha Steindoff. Just look at ya; the pretest girl on campus. Why, I haven't seen you in almost thirty years, and tomorrow night… we're going out… on a… date!"

He suddenly looked as if he had swallowed a bug and was sweating like crazy. "Oh, boy…! I am so nervous! I don't think I can go through with this."

He then gazed at an old picture of himself when he was a teenager, and remembered his glory days in high school. He was captain of many teams of many sports; Swimming, Baseball, Soccer, Basketball, Football. "Ah, those were the days." He sighed, and then he gazed into a mirror on his desk of how he looked now. He still looked okay for a man his age, but, he wasn't as young as he used to be. "What ever happened to you, old sport? When did you start losing the edge?"

Then he reached into a drawer and pulled out a picture of his wife, Matilda who had died well over a decade ago. He kept it with him in times of lonesome, and sometimes even spoke to it. "Oh, Matty… what am I going to do? I haven't been on too many dates since… well, since you bit the dust. I won't know how to act or what to… what to say. Well, you how I get when I'm really nervous."

This was true. In the past few dates he ever had, things weren't always quite so well. Either his nerves of his sport loving attitude always messed things up. Matty was the only one who ever understood him. Right now, he really wished she could talk to him now. "I wish you could give me a sign."

That's when his office phone rang much to his confusion and surprise. Of course he knew it wasn't his wife. He answered it, and it was Wyatt calling to tell him that I was bringing someone especially to see him. At first Coach felt relieved figuring he could use some company to take his mind off his upcoming date, until he asked "Say, uh, do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, says her name is Agatha… uh… Stein… yeah… Steindoff. Nice lady. Have fun."

Just the mention of that name made Coach fall flat on the floor, but he didn't pass out. "She's coming here?" he squeaked, and he suddenly burst into a complete and total panic. He really didn't want to see her just yet and decided to hide.

Soon, I arrived at the store escorting Ms. Stiendoff with me. She really had changed in the past thirty year; lighter hair, put on a little weight. But after knowing her for such a short time I thought she was very nice. I knocked on the door to Coach's office "Coach?" I called. The door wasn't locked so we walked right in only to find Coach wasn't there. "Gee, I was sure he'd be in here."

Agatha was more than understanding. "He wasn't expecting me. I just wanted to drop by and give him these tickets to our class reunion."

I offered to give them to Coach for her. "I hope you two have your date tomorrow."

Agatha nodded "We haven't seen each other since high school. Tell me… is he still such a handsome devil?"

I almost felt a little embarrassed to be answering that question, but managed to get out of nervous "Yes… he is."

Agatha bid me goodbye, and left on her own leaving me to wonder where Coach had gotten to. That's when I heard the faint sound of someone saying "Psssst…!" I heard it again and turned to face the closet. "…is she gone?"

I looked at him in disapproving way. "The handsome devil, I presume? Now, Coach, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm uh… well, I, uh… giving myself a penalty. Yeah, that's right."

I put my hand on my hips. "Coach…!"

"All right, ya got me. I was hiding from Agatha. I can't go out with her. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever! I'm going to stay right here forever and ever." As he was talking he bumped his head on the rack-pole. "…even if it is a bit cramped."

I rolled my eyes behind my shades.

…

Meanwhile, Jonesy and Jen were at the Lemon with all the others and they were talking what they figured. Jude even confirmed it with all the signs "The little dude's hooked all right."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Robbie's in love." Caitlin sighed.

Even Nikki didn't have the nerve to criticize her youngest brother-in-law this time. "So who is she?" she asked. "How should I know?" Jonesy asked "It's not my fault he won't talk about it."

"I bet I know who it is." Wyatt said and he pointed far ahead across the food-court. There was Robbie, sitting all by himself at a table, and a couple of tables down from him were three girls roughly his age, and he was gazing at the one on the far left; a young girl with short brown hair whom Jen recognized as Shannon whom she met once at open house night at Robbie's school. She and Robbie knew each other since third grade, and she was into roller-skating, and baseball, but also she loved taking care of animals, and sometimes volunteered at Pet Planet to help after school.

Obviously, Robbie's nerves were shot through the roof. He just kept staring at her from afar, and every time he looked as if he'd get up and go talk to her, he just sat down again and looked grim.

Soon, Shannon and her friends got up and left and Robbie almost looked as if he was going to cry for blowing his chance again. "Gee! I've never seen him like this before." I said as I came to the Lemon. "He doesn't look any more nervous than Coach Halder."

"What is with Coach anyway?" Jen asked "I was at work and he didn't yell at me or give me any penalties all day."

Wyatt explained about his date with Agatha Steindoff, and this time Nikki couldn't help but make a little fun. "What are they going to do… go to a ball game? Dance at the stadium?" She laughed like a pig, snorting. Jonesy found that funny too, but the rest of us didn't.

"Don't tease him, Nikki." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, Coach is really freaking out over this date." I added "I spent a whole hour trying to coax him out of his closet."

"Really?" asked Caitlin "Wow! He must really be in a panic over this."

"Bummer…!" Jude said "Never thought the dude could get so worked up over a chick."

Jen had heard enough and decided to help out both her boss and stepbrother, and of course she drafted us all into helping her. "Jen…" Jonesy said "You know that every time you get one of your crazy schemes it always goes horribly wrong. So, if we tell you… we're not going along with it… what would you do?"

Jen actually reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, staring him deathly in the eye saying "Do you really want to know?"

Jonesy, cowering as usual like a sissy agreed to go along with it. The rest of us already thought about helping Robbie and Coach anyway, before Jen made her threat. "This is going to be a long day." Nikki sighed.


	3. Crushes and Crushing

**_Author's notes:_**

**_In case anyone's interested. I didn't invent the term "Single Awareness Day" One of my YouTube fans did, and a lot of us just play around with it to playfully mock Valentine's Day… we don't care about it, and we rather enjoy being single._**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Half of us decided to look after Robbie, and the rest of us would deal with Coach. Jonesy had to work on shift at Frilly and Pink, but it was a good thing as it meant we could bring Coach there later to help discuss better gifts for the girl.

Meanwhile, the others and I were working with Coach Halder, and he seemed to need more help than Robbie. When we walked in on him, he was doing weird things like trying to fit himself into a bodice to make he appear less bulged, or dressing and acting like the young athlete he used to be.

"Coach, you need help and we're going to give it you." Jen said.

"Help…? You listen to me, Masterson, the day I need help is the day that… well, uh." But he had nothing, and he couldn't penalize Jen as she wasn't working that day. Jen then blew her whistle, signaling me, Jude, and Wyatt to stand outside the door blocking him from leaving.

Of course, Coach was still a pretty big man and just up and stampeded right past us, knocking us down like bowling pins. "Dude… he packs quite a wallop!" moaned Jude.

"So much for that idea..." Wyatt groaned.

"If anyone has a plan-B… wake me up." I said before falling flat on the floor. Jen smacked her forehead in dismay, but wasn't willing to give up.

…

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Nikki saw Robbie was sitting on a mall bench and gazing across at Shannon who was at Pet Planet and helping feed the little rabbits. He felt so soft and warm on the inside, but outside he was feeling hot and clammy.

The girls waltzed over. "Why don't you just talk to her?" Caitlin asked.

Robbie jumped slightly snapping himself out of his daze. "What? Talk to who?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb. We know." Nikki said "So, quit sitting around and just go talk to her already."

Robbie's cheeks went redder than ever. "I can't… what do I do? What should I say?"

"Well, trying just telling her how you feel." Caitlin said "It's easy to say and it's right to the point. That'll get you in an instant relationship, guaranteed."

"How would you know?" Robbie asked "You've got the longest running luck of getting dumped."

"He's got a point." Nikki said.

Caitlin was stuck between agreeing and arguing, and that's when a hot guy passed her by. "Wow!" she said in a heavenly daze "Just watch and learn."

Nikki and Robbie gazed at one another and then watched as Caitlin caught with the guy. "Hey there, Handsome…"

The guys turned and Caitlin fluttered her eye lids at him, and he fell for it hard. "You wanna go get a coffee?"

Caitlin giggled and nodded, and off they went. "How does she do that?" Nikki muttered, but then getting back to Robbie she practically forced him to march into Pet Planet, and talk to Shannon. "Ah, man!" Robbie groaned, and as he made his way over to the bunny cages where Shannon was, he pretended to be browsing around casually. "Robbie?"

"Oh… Shannon… Hi! I didn't know you'd be here."

"But you know I volunteer here."

Robbie felt stupid and actually walked up and stood beside her watching her feed the bunnies. "Aren't they adorable?" she said.

Robbie wasn't usually a guy who liked cute things but, he agreed with her, trying to keep things fine. While outside, Nikki was spying across at them "Come on! Go for it."

Robbie finally managed to say "Um, Shannon…"

"Yeah…?"

"There's… well, I…"

"What is it?"

Nikki could see from outside that he was cracking. "Oh, no…!"

Before he could say anything, Shannon told him "Robbie… you know, I really don't like guys who don't just come out and say what they want."

To Robbie, this felt like an automatic slap to the face and knife to his heart.

"Ooh…" Nikki cried "That's gotta hurt!"

…

Meanwhile, the rest of us caught up with Coach Halder and managed to calm him down a little more so we could get to work with him. We brought him to Frilly and Pink where Jonesy was still on shift, and he did not seem pleased, what with some people laughing at him for working in a girly-store. He almost practically couldn't wait to be fired!

Still, he kept his game face on especially when it came to helping Coach, who was still nervous about his date.

"Coach, a lot of us have been nervous before." Jen said.

The guys and I all agreed. Jonesy had a hard time asking Nikki out, and before they became a serious couple he admitted he was scared. When Jude met Starr, he felt nervous about sharing his first kiss with her… and of course it didn't go so well which really bummed things for him. Wyatt didn't even want to be reminded of the many times his nerves struck him out with Serena, then Marlowe, and other girls he dated. As for me, I never forgot how nervous I was when I first met Amelie. "You just need more confidence." I said to him "And it helps if you show how kind and sweet you really can be."

"Well, I… am known to have a soft side." Coach said, and he demonstrated that soft side of his when talking about one other girl he crushed on before he met his Matty. "I tried to talk with her… really I did… I even went to my old man for advice, and he put his foot down _"No son of mine… is going to date a girl like that."_ He fell to his knees and wiped his tears away. "So, hurtful…!"

"Wow! That is ice cold." Jonesy said.

Jude then butt in with one of his inspirational speeches. "Coach, you are, like, one of the toughest, hard-headed dudes I know, and I admire that in you. You hardly ever let anything push you around, and you always laugh at danger. So, if you can stick your chest up and show the people what a tough guy you are, I know that you can handle one simple date with a Betty, because you, dude, are a man!"

Coach took to heart those worse, and took in a deep breath and blew his whistle for confidence "Let the games begin!" he said proudly.


	4. Cry and Try

**CHAPTER THREE**

The first thing we did was help with a gift. Since Agatha was former athlete, a pink charm with soccer cleat pendants would be nice as well as a few small flowers. Then, while Jonesy stayed behind to finish his work shift.

The next thing we tried was a practice date, and of course the only one of us who could pose as the date was Jen. She was the only girl with us, and she was into sports like Agatha was. The place was set up in Coach's office, as a candlelit dinner, and Wyatt even provided some good and gentle guitar music, and Jude and I posed as waiters.

Of course, being out of practice, Coach didn't do so well at the start. He nervously sat down and slipped off his chair and knocked over their glasses of water just barely missing Jen.

The guys and I slapped our brows in dismay. "I think we're going to need some more work." Wyatt said. "Ya think?" Jude sneered.

…

Meanwhile, despite the fact that Shannon didn't really reject him, Robbie felt as if he had just been dumped, and Nikki got him some ice-cream, but even with it, the poor little guy couldn't hold it in anymore and cried, and guy like Robbie thought it was really uncool to act how he was. "I'm such a wimp!" he sobbed "I'm blubbering over a chick! The one who dumped me…!"

"She didn't dump you." Nikki said "All she said was she didn't like it when guys took too long to speak up." This only made Robbie feel worse, as he feared he'd never be able to bring himself up to talking to Shannon. "I'll never fall in love again."

All Nikki could do was comfort her brother-in-law. "At least things can't get worse." she muttered, but that's when Caitlin came by and looked as if she was going to cry. She slumped down next to Robbie and took his ice-cream that he wasn't eating. "That guy was a real jerk!" she cried "He said girls who liked shopping or were into fashion had to be to dumbest he ever knew."

"Ouch!" remarked Nikki "Dumped already in three hours? That's a new record."

Caitlin snivelled and continued to gorge at the ice-cream "How did things go with Shannon?" she foolishly asked, which only made Robbie pound the table angrily. "You had to ask that?" Nikki said, but Robbie decided to give up on Shannon anyways.

Caitlin thought he was being sensible, but Nikki was cross with him for just dropping it like that. "Think about it? She doesn't even know that I like to pull practical jokes and mess around. A pretty girl like her probably doesn't even like that stuff."

Caitlin and Nikki weren't sure they could argue with that, and before any of them could say anything, Robbie headed off, but Nikki wasn't going to give up. "What are you going to do?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm going to put those two together, even if I have to break them in half trying." That didn't make much sense, but her eye was twitching, meaning nothing was going to stop her.

…

Meanwhile, Coach was getting a little better. Keeping himself calm and talking about things he liked and that Agatha liked; sports and the old days- Jen just pretended to go along. However, she sniffed the air. "Ugh… what's that smell?"

The rest of us could smell it too. "Ugh!" groaned Wyatt.

"Dude…! That reeks!" cried Jude.

I found the culprit, a bottle really cheap cologne Coach had sprayed on himself. "Back in my days, we sprayed ourselves with this stuff all the time, and it smelled as sweet as the flowers."

I checked its expiration date and a warning label of what happened if it got too old. "Um… I think that it's way past its prime."

Even Coach was beginning to smell the stench. "Ugh…! Ah! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just a lousy screw up."

"No, you're not Coach." protested Jen.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!"

Back and forth they exchanged protests until Jen blew her whistle and thundered at him the way he always did at her. "Offside there, Coach! I didn't get into this whole thing to make you into a quitter."

Coach was speechless, so were the guys and I at the way Jen was bellowing and roaring. "Now… you are going to man up, and you are going to score that touchdown, and you are going to walk away with the best date on show! Is that clear…!"

Coach saluted her "Sir, yes sir- Er, uh, Ma'am."

So we kept on trying, and trying. Coach was still feeling nervous, but strangely the more nervous he felt the more he was willing to man up and try harder. He actually started to improve. He even demonstrated that he had pretty good dancing skills, both slow and wild, being a secret figure skater, he had some moves to bust.

The four of us slapped a big four-way five believing Coach was ready.

…

Meanwhile, Shannon was getting ready to leave the mall. She lived in the general area and could walk home like me. She was almost at the doors when Nikki stopped her. "Excuse me."

"There's no excuse." Nikki said "I think there's something you need to know about Robbie."

"Look, I already know he pranks a lot." Shannon cut in. Nikki looked surprised, and Shannon revealed that several times when she got picked on, Robbie pranked the bullies to get her revenge. He threw water balloons at them. Put worms in their lunches. He even swapped their tests in school for bad drawings of the teacher to get them in real trouble. "I like a guy who stands up for someone, even if they do act a bit immature."

Nikki thought this was all too good to be true. She told Shannon to stay put and she dashed off to find Robbie. She found him, and he was about to throw a water balloon at Ron who was passing through on his rounds. "Robbie! Don't…!" she shouted. Robbie had already thrown the balloon, and Nikki dashed over to catch it just in time, right in front of Ron. "Ahem! What do you think you're doing, missy?" he asked sternly "You weren't planning on throwing that object at me, were you?"

Nikki stuttered and stammered trying to find her words. Ron grabbed her by the arm "That's it! It's slammer time for you." and he dragged her off and locked her in the detention cell in his office. Nikki pounded on the bars angrily and roared in frustration. "This is what I get for helping my brother-in-law!"


	5. Nerves of Luck

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When Jonesy heard about his wife being in jail, he dashed right over and bailed her out. "Shouldn't you be working?" she asked.

"Nope, I was fired and I couldn't be happier. I just asked them to fire me and they did."

Nikki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" said Jonesy "I didn't like it there. The people are right, it's too girly and I can't stand seeing everything pink. What am I, a chick?"

Hearing him say chick put Nikki in mind of what she was supposed to be doing, but it was already more than too late. Shannon had left the mall. She told Jonesy about what happened, and Jonesy was actually heart-struck. "Whoa! Gee…"

"Is that all you have to say?" Nikki said.

Jonesy snapped himself out of it "Look, you're going about this all wrong. I know how to fix this. Just wait until tomorrow."

Nikki was anxious to what her husband was planning.

…

Late, the next day, we all met outside of the mall's amusement park, but we were all hiding behind the ticket-booth waiting for something to happen. "Okay, what is going on here?" Jen asked.

"Just watch." Jonesy said, and soon we could all see Robbie come down one way, and Shannon coming down the other way. "What have you done, Jonesy?" Caitlin asked.

"Shh!" snapped Jonesy.

The kids suddenly spotted one another. "Robbie."

"Shannon."

They stood where they were, twelve feet apart from each other and gazing right into other's eyes. For that moment they just stood there didn't say anything. Robbie finally spoke up, when he remembered something his brother told him. "Look, Shannon. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know you know that I'm a prankster and probably a juvenile guy, but I have to be who I am. I know I'm not the perfect guy and maybe the wrong choice for many but… I… well… I really, really like you, Shannon, and I have for a long time!"

Shannon cheeks blushed. "Robbie!"

The rest of us stood behind the ticket-booth hardly able to believe that Robbie finally confessed and even more surprised when he asked Shannon "Would… would you be my… first girlfriend?"

For a long moment, nothing happened. The kids just stood across from each other staring widely, until Shannon smiled at him and said "Sure."

"You…you will?" Robbie asked with excitement.

The gang and I felt so happy for Robbie. That's when the kids came together and romantically embraced, which shocked us. "Wow! Eighth graders sure grow up fast." I said.

"Gotta' give the little dude credit." added Jude.

We watched the kids walk into the amusement park together with their arms looped and decided to leave them be. "How did you do it?" Caitlin asked Jonesy. We all assumed that at home Jonesy gave his brother some love advice. "No. I just told him that if he didn't get his act together, his next date would be with me and a giant wedgy."

We all rolled our eyes. Still, at least Robbie was dealt with, but now we were all worried about Coach Halder and his big date tonight. "Did you guys train him good enough?" Nikki asked.

We hoped so. We just hoped that Coach listened to us and didn't wear that stinky cologne.

…

That night, Coach was all dressed up in his blue tux and carrying the flowers and pendant in a box. He was on his way to meet Agatha at El Sportos, despite it not being a too fancy place, but fine for them. He was very nervous and was talking to himself again, even as he was escorted to his table. "What if I do something stupid? Ah, but that's silly, why I-" he stopped when he actually bumped into the table and startling Agatha. "Oh! Uh, sorry about that, Ag."

Agatha simply smiled "No harm done. I thought I saw you coming this way."

Coach apologized again and gave her the gifts he brought. "Oh, how thoughtful." she remarked.

Coach blushed and tugged on his collar "I'm sorry, I'm… I'm a little nervous."

"So am I."

"What? You too…?"

"Yep… I know I've changed a lot since high-school. I'm not the young athlete I used to be."

"Ah, go on. You're… still the prettiest girl in class."

Agatha felt flattered, and the two sat down to begin their date. Agatha found it a lot easier than she thought it would be. "I was so nervous; I changed my dress three times before coming here."

They both shared a laugh. "You don't sound any more nervous than me. You wouldn't believe all that happened."

He explained to her of how he hid away in the closet when she came to his office, and how he made a fool himself trying to look different, and younger. Then Jen and the rest of us offered to help him, with the gifts, the clothes, even setting up a practice date. We didn't like his cologne, but they trained him well.

"Ah, she's a good kid, that Masterson… and her friends."

"You must be a special person to have such a wonderful employee who has such wonderful friends."

"Well… I know I'm lucky to be who I am. I'm not the young sport I used to be but I don't think I'd want to be anything else."

"You aren't a handsome devil anymore."

"No… I know, Agatha."

She smiled and patted his hand "You're a handsome big devil."

Coach felt flattered.

…

Next day, Jen was on shift at the Penalty Box on shift, and Coach hadn't come in yet. The rest of us came along on our way to work. "Any word from Coach yet?" Wyatt asked.

"No. He probably overslept. I sure hope his date went okay."

That's when Coach came in "It sure did." he said. "He told us that everything was fine. They had dinner, went dancing "My feet still hurt." Then they went to their class reunion and saw a lot of their old friends and teammates. They even played a little tough football. "We still got our edges."

We all congratulated him. "What about Agatha?" I asked.

"Ah, she's a nice lady. We thought we might go out again sometime."

We congratulated him again, but in the meantime he was still boss of the Penalty Box, and he blew his whistle "All right, enough with the mushiness. MASTERSON! Get those shelves stacked missy."

"Yes Coach."

"And all of you… head for your stations. Now! Now! Now…!"

_"YES COACH!"_ we all said and we dashed off to work, right past Robbie and Shannon. "Are those guys always this weird?" Shannon asked.

"That's nothing; you should see what their like in a panic. Geeks!"

Then they walked off hand-in-hand.

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_And before any of you ask... The answer is No- we won't be seeing much of Robbie and Shannon, or Coach and Agatha, and if we do it won't be too much._**


End file.
